We're What?
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: What do you get when you put cocky, flirtatious Zander Robbins and humorous, talented Charlie Prince in the same fanfic? Oh, well I guess you'll just have to read and find out. Zander and Charlie have no idea the other exists, but they might just learn more than that about each other fairly soon. Rated K! R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so, I should probably tell you exactly how I got this idea. I, myself, am a twin! :D And so, I was sitting in my sister's room with her the other night while she played guitar. I was playing my keyboard, and I was thinking about Max Schneider (an obsession). And I thought, what if Zander and Charlie were like twins or something? So, review and let me know what you think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock OR Rags. **

Chapter 1

_Buuuuzz! Buuuzz! Buuuzz!_

Charlie groans as he rolls over in the bed.

_Buuuzz! Buuuzz! Buuuzz!_

He lifts his head and blinks the sleep from his eyes. _Buuuzz!_ _Buu-_He presses the snooze on his alarm and stares at the ceiling. _It's not even 7 AM yet! _Charlie thinks miserably. He isn't sure why, but his alarm likes to go off earlier than it should. He lies in bed a few minutes, and as the clock says 7:13, he decides he should probably be getting up.

He drags himself out of bed and dresses in his usual "Charlie" fashion.

Leather jacket, skinny jeans, combats boots, and to top it off, his uke.

Not having to wake up in his old bedroom really does a lot for Charlie's mood. But it's a new hotel almost everynight. He loves being on tour, and it's the one dream his heart had always been set on.

Not only are the fan girls a plus, but so is dating the ever-fabulous Kadee Worth.

The pair are on tour together. Sold out shows at almost every venue. California is full of venues, so this is the one place most of their shows take place. _Now if only this photoshoot can be over with quickly_, he thinks. He has certain plans in mind for the day with Kadee.

RAGS/HTR/RAGS/HTR/RAGS/HTR/RAGS/HTR

"_Zander!_ Give that back!" Stevie cries, reaching for her beanie.

Zander laughs and tosses it to Kevin's extended arms. He grabs it carelessly and passes it to Nelson.  
Stevie crosses her arms, refusing to look stupid and running for it.

"Come on, Steviekins. Gotta catch it!" Nelson teases, waving it in front of her face.

She sets her jaw and stands where she is.

"No," she says.

Kevin, Zander and Nelson just share unconvinced looks and continue to pass her beanie around the band room.

"Come on and grab it, Steviekins!" Zander teases.

Stevie sticks her tongue at him and flops down onto the couch.

"Oh, you're no fun," Kevin says, tossing the beanie at her head.

"You're worse than my brothers," she replies. Then she smirks and puts her beanie back on her head. "And thank you. I didn't think you'd actually give it back."

"Man!" Nelson cries, snapping his fingers. Stevie shrugs and keeps the smirk of victory on her face.

"You guys fell for it. Oh well," she says. Zander's phone goes off, and he pulls it out of his pocket.

"Kacey says she'll be here in a few," he says, his eyes scanning his phone screen quickly.

Stevie scoffs.

"Thumbalina is probably trying to catch the eye of Dean Hollis, no doubt," she says.

Nelson, Kevin and Zander all give nods of agreement and sit down on either side of Stevie.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kacey runs into the room, purse at her side, phone in hand and a winning smile on her face.

"Guys! Guess who scored _Dean Hollis's_ number?" she says.

"Hm, that would be you, right?" Stevie says, smirking at Kacey.

"_YES!_" Kacey cries, missing the sarcasm in Stevie's tone.

"Anyway," Zander says, standing up. "Let's rehearse. We've got a gig coming up."

Gravity 5 all agree and get set up for rehearsals. Dean Hollis and abused beanies are put aside for the time being.

**A/N: Okay, so how's that so far? Kinda short, yeah, yeah. Anyway, I have big plans for this story, and hopefully it'll be just as popular as Just A Cinderella Dreaming! I also plan to update that sometime soon, so keep your eyes peeled for that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I'm changing the format of this story a little (I'm changing the format for ALL my stories). I'm just trying to make it easier to read, so be darlings and tell me how that's working out? :D Thanks!**

**Replies: **

_**Guest**_**: No, I haven't given up the story, darling. I've just been busy and this isn't exactly my most popular one. I usually focus more on the popular fan fictions, and for that, I'm sorry! And, I know the whole bad day thing. I have those days, too. I'm not offended in the slightest! :)**

_**Alice13033: **_**Thanks for your lovely review!**

_**Hook123**_**: I'm a twin, and so this story just sort of came to me, so I'm glad I could be the author to write for a lovely person like you! **

Chapter 2

"So, baby, how's LA?" Charlie smiles.

Kadee rolls her eyes playfully. He always calls her that, and just about everyone else. But when he calls Kadee "baby" there's more meaning to it. In fact, he's practically head-over-heels for her, but the best part of it is, he already has her.

"It's definitely different from Manhattan," she replies, looking around. _Hopefully no one decides to scream my name. . .or Charlie's for that matter_. Honestly, she just wants time with Charlie—to _herself_. Sure, she loves her fans and even Charlie's fans, but sometimes she just needs a break.

_Not easy to come by, unfortunately_, she frowns.

Charlie knows that there's more to her glum mood than she's letting on, but he knows how Kadee is. She needs time to think things through before she actually comes out and says it.

_Girls are weird like that_, he thinks, laughing a little.

They're currently walking through a little neighborhood, both in "hiding."

Kadee has on a pair of Charlie's aviators and one of his hats. Unrecognizable, unless you're actually looking to see Kadee Worth on the streets—or _Rags _for that matter.

Though _Rags _isn't as famous as Kadee—_yet_—any fan girl could _easily _spot him if they decided upon waking up that they were going to go on a Rags hunt. Not like there wasn't one already. It wouldn't be a bad thing, to Charlie, if he were to get somehow spotted today though.

_Anything for the fans_, Charlie always says.

"Come on, Kadee, there's gotta be more to it than that!" Charlie laughs. He loves Manhattan, definitely! But LA is a great change of scenery, and he finds himself falling in love faster than he can actually spell _Los Angeles_.

Kadee shrugs.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asks. He already knows something's bugging her, but it only took him a short while to realize that maybe it's bigger than he first thought.

"I don't know, Charlie. . .I guess I just really miss home. You know?" she explains, sighing quietly.

Charlie understands, but no matter how much he loves New York, touring and the spotlight is his kind of life. It never gets to his head, but it never really feels normal either. It's like a dream, but the good kind. The kind of dream that you don't awaken from when it gets really good.

He's always hated those dreams. Waking up right when things get good, and then you're left with the very last of it, and trying to recreate the dream and continue from where you left off is nearly impossible.

It's tragic, really.

Even when it's been over a year now, though, Charlie still can't believe this is reality.

_How often do people get to live their dreams_?

"Tour's almost over, Kadee. We'll be back in Manhattan soon," he assures her, giving her a small side-smile. He knows it's Kadee's favorite smile of his, and he usually saved it for those special times, or just when she needed a pick-me-up.

She smiles back and nods her head. "You're right, Charlie."

"Yup! I am, so, how about we go down to Santa Monica Pier? It'll be _fuuuun_," Charlie laughs, doing a little dance in place. He continues to dance until Kadee cracks a smile.

She rolls her eyes playfully and agrees to go with Charlie.

RAGS/HTR/RAGS/HTR/RAGS/HTR/RAGS/HTR

_Get up keep moving_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Party like we don't have a care in the world_

_Just let it take you there_

_Let your heart be the dance floor_

_And go with the rhythm(rhythm)_

_You better move (move)_

_Move with the crowd_

_You better groove (groove)_

_Show how you get down_

_Just let it take you there_

_Let your heart be the dance floor_

_And go with the rhythm (rhythm)_

_And Move with the—_

"Hold on!" Kacey cries, holding her hands up. The rest of Gravity 5 stops playing and looks at Kacey. Nelson and Kevin don't seem to mind, but Stevie and Zander raises their eyebrows, frustrated.

"Kacey, this is like the fourth time you've interrupted the song! Can't we just get on with it?" Stevie asks, setting her bass on its stand and crossing her arms. Zander takes a seat on the stool behind him and waits for Kacey's reason _this _time.

"I'm sorry, guys, it's just. . ." Kacey trails off, trying to find the right words. She scrunches her nose up a little.

"Just what?" Zander asks, his fingers absently strumming his guitar.

"Okay, you guys aren't gonna believe this, but I got us a gig, and the way we're playing right now," she starts, gesturing to the band, "Isn't going to make a good show. . .we have to be better!" She looks to Nelson and Kevin, who don't seem to notice what she's implying.

Not that Kevin and Nelson can't play. . .they just aren't as serious as Zander and Stevie are, or as excited about this gig as Kacey is.

"Can you tell us a little more about this gig first? I mean, we have to know what it is and when it is, otherwise, this'll never work. . .whatever _this is_," Stevie says, shrugging her shoulders a little. She tries to keep the edge out of her tone.

"Right," Kacey says, clapping her hands together quickly. "Okay, get ready, are you ready?" Her grin grows wide, and she holds both hands up—most likely for emphasis.

Gravity 5 nods their heads excitedly.

"Okay, guys, I got Gravity 5 to open up for Kadee Worth _this_ Saturday night, here in LA!" Kacey squeals, jumping in place.

The other's mouths drop, surprised.

"Whoa, seriously!?" Zander cries first. "Kacey, she's like number one on the charts!"

"I know! Guys, seriously, if we do a _great_ job, maybe Kadee will ask us _herself_ to open up for more of her shows!" Kacey, usually the one to over exaggerate things a bit too quickly, is doing just that. Stevie's the first one to point it out.

"Alright, first of all, Kacey, let's not get carried away. Let's just focus on rehearsing for _one_ show. We'll work more on other shows if that's what this comes to," Stevie says seriously. She doesn't seem too thrilled about the gig, but no one seems to notice it.

"Come on, Steves. Aren't you excited?" Nelson asks. He's absently playing with his fingers, stretching them so he'll be ready to practice the keyboard some more.

"Of course I am. . ." she says tightly. "I just think. . .Kacey shouldn't get so carried away yet."

Kacey ignores the comment, and turns to Zander to high-five him. Stevie scowls slightly, not at all liking the idea of this gig.

They'll be around Kadee Worth _all_ day before the show, and probably even after—_Zander will love that, I bet_, she thinks, somewhat bitterly.

"Let's just rehearse, okay?" she says, turning the attention back to the music, and not herself, or Kadee Worth, or any of that. Gravity 5 gets ready to rehearse some more.

"Count me down, Kevin," Kacey says into the microphone.

The sound of Kevin's drumsticks clacking together counts Kacey down, and they get back into their rehearsal mode, but with one thing on their minds; _Kadee Worth_.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update this one! I've been focusing more on the more popular fanfictions of mine (unfair, I know), and school's been killing me, but I'm actually homework/project/essay-free! :D SO Yaaay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! **

Chapter 3

Saturday comes around quickly for Gravity 5, and they find themselves setting up their instruments. "Do you think Kadee Worth is gonna come visit us before the show?" Zander asks, quietly tuning his guitar.

Kacey shrugs.

"Maybe. Just keep tuning your guitar, we don't have that much longer."

Zander nods and continues tuning. Stevie watches from her side of the stage, tuning her bass. _Kadee this, Kadee that. Get over it!_ It's stupid to get flustered over, and she knows it. . . but she can't help it.

She plucks a chord a little too hard, and finds Gravity 5 staring at her surprised. "Sorry," she mumbles. She looks down at her bass, avoiding someone in particular.

The crowd roars loudly, and Kacey squeals, "That's our cue!"

She walks out onto the stage, not even the slightest bit worried. "Hey, everyone! Are you excited for Kadee Worth!?" she cries, making a cone with her hands. Her voice echoes throughout the small stadium, louder than the microphone would let her.

The crowd roars again and Kacey smiles.

"Alright, well, while Kadee's getting ready, I'd like to start by introducing my band and myself! I'm Kacey Simon, and this is my rocking band Gravity 5!" The crowd hoots, claps, and whistles and Zander starts blasting out chords on the guitar.

Stevie, Nelson and Kevin come in right after him, and then Kacey.

_Hey you, what's the matter?_

_Lately you've been looking down._

_Is that someone in the mirror the_

_Reason you don't come around?_

_That's crazy._

_This isn't the "you" I know._

_Feeling un-pretty._

_Puttin' on a show._

_You don't wanna be a wannabe._

_So who you really gonna be?_

_Only You can be you._

_And only I can be me._

_You always wanna be what you're not._

_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_

_You're perfect the way you are_

_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._

_Life's too short to worry._

_Don't you know it's true._

_Only You can be you (you can be you)_

_And I can be me (I can be me)_

_Only You can be you (you can be you)_

_And I can be me (I can be me)_

_You think you ain't got swagger._

_Gotta be cooler than you are._

_I think whatever,_

_Let 'em know that you're a star._

_Be crazy._

_Be who you wanna be._

_No maybe's._

_You're a celebrity._

_You don't wanna be a wannabe_

_Show them who you're gonna be._

_Only You can be you._

_And only I can be me._

_You always wanna be what you're not._

_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_

_You're perfect the way you are_

_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._

_Life's too short to worry._

_Don't you know it's true._

_Only You can be you (you can be you)_

_And I can be me (I can be me)_

_Only You can be you (you can be you)_

_And I can be me (I can be me)_

_If you love who you are, put_

_Your hands up._

_You feelin' good 'bout yourself?_

_Then stand up._

_You independent and you're strong_

_Throw your hands up._

_You feelin' fabulous_

_Put your hands up._

_You could be you, I could be me._

_You a star if you ain't on TV._

_You tall, you short, you different, you cute._

_You light, you dark, you beautiful, you, you._

_Only You can be you._

_And only I can be me._

_You always wanna be what you're not._

_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_

_You're perfect the way you are_

_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._

_Life's too short to worry._

_Don't you know it's true._

_Only You can be you (you can be you)_

_And I can be me (I can be me)_

_And You can be you (you can be you)_

_And I can be me (I can be me)_

_Only You can be you (you can be you)_

_And I can be me (I can be me)_

As Kacey drops the microphone to her side, the crowd goes insane. They scream so loud, and all of Gravity 5 can't help but feel incredibly accomplished. _This _is something they've waited years for. To feel this kind of excitement, and honestly, it's great.

RAGS/HTR/RAGS/HTR/RAGS/HTR/RAGS/HTR

Gravity 5 rush backstage so that Kadee can make her entrance, and they watch the performance from their dressing room. "She's really killing it," Nelson says, still panting from Gravity 5's performance. He drinks down the rest of the water in the bottle in his hand.

Kacey and the others nod in agreement.

Kevin pulls out his phone and starts playing his latest level in Furious Pigeons, and Nelson isn't far behind, for he does the same after a moment.

"You guys really are obsessed with that stupid game," Stevie comments, rolling her hazel eyes.

"Live a little, Steves," Zander teases, smirking.

Stevie keeps the glare off of her face and settles for a smirk as she says, "I did live tonight, remember? And playing a stupid video game 24/7 is not the way to '_live a little_.'"

Zander's smirk drops. "It was just a joke, Steves."

She sighs and gets up from the couch. She knows it's not Zander's fault for having a crush on _THE_ Kadee Worth. She's famous, talented, pretty. . . who wouldn't love her?

She walks out of the dressing room and walks around backstage for a little while, listening to Kadee sing _Stand Out_—her latest hit. _I'm so stupid to think that Zander would ever like me. . ._she thinks miserably.

Normally, she isn't the kind of girl for drama, attention-seeking, or whining. . . but right now, she's starting to realize how some girls _can be_ so whiny. It really is a frustrating situation.

Kadee finishes her song, and as Stevie turns to go back to the dressing room, she runs into someone. "Oh God, sorry, baby!" the voice cries.

It's _familiar_.

She looks up surprised. "Wait, did you come after me?" she blurts.

The guy the voice belongs to looks at her confused—_why would he come after me? _she thinks.

"Uh, no? I'm going up on stage to sing with Kadee. . . I think you mean someone else. I'm Charlie," he smiles, holding out his hand. When she doesn't grab it—she just stares at him—he grabs her hand, shakes it and then runs on stage.

She stares after him.

_Charlie? _

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 3 of **_**We're What?**_** Let me know what you thought! Much love, darlings! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey loves! So, thank you to one of my friends who continuously reminds to update this story (she knows who she is xD). I'm not going to do replies because I do that for Something Dark, and I find that you'd rather read the chapter than 500 words of Author's Notes (some of my author's notes have been known to get at least 500 words long!) **

Chapter 4

Stevie walks back to the dressing room she and Gravity 5 share. Upon entering the room, she stops dead in her tracks. Zander's sitting on the couch, looking exactly like he hadn't moved an inch from when she left.

"Z—what? Weren't you just—I just—"

"Use your words, baby," Zander teases, smirking at her.

Stevie isn't joking though. She narrows her eyes and gives him an un-amused scowl. Zander's smirk falters and he looks downright confused.

"What'd I do?" he asks.

"Charlie? Really?" Stevie spits. She rolls her eyes, "I'm not stupid! I know that was you out there! How you got back so quickly and changed, or whatever, I don't know!"

Zander shakes his head, "You've been kind of weird all night. . . are you sure you feel okay?" He gets off the couch and presses his knuckles against her forehead. "You're a bit warm, Steves. . . could just be the frustration boiling," he teases.

"Forget it," Stevie grumbles, stalking past her best friend. She sits down on the couch as far to the edge as she can and curls into a ball.

Kacey shakes her head. "You guys fight like you've been married for years."

"_We do not!_" Stevie and Zander say at the same moment.

Kacey makes a gesture with her arm, directed at the quarrelling pair. "You act like the same person, too."

"_Do not—stop saying everything I am!—Ugh! Quit it!_" the two shout at each other at the same moment.

"Like that," Kacey says, "I rest my case."

Zander sits down beside Stevie and hugs her against him tightly, knowing just how frustrated it's making her. "I love you, Steves, but I have no idea what you're talking about. . . I think you're crazy." His tone is light and playful and it only aggravates Stevie more.

She shoves him off of her and says nothing.

"Could you two newlyweds keep it down? You're breaking the concentration that is Furious Pigeons," Kevin says, never taking his eyes off the phone in his hands. Nelson nods and continues to make furious, failing motions and angry, concentrated faces as he plays his game.

"You're all unbelievable," Stevie grumbles.

RAGS/HTR/RAGS/HTR/RAGS/HTR/RAGS/HTR

Charlie and Kadee had just finished singing "Perfect Harmony"—another hit of theirs.

After the show's over, it's time for the meet-and-greet. Kadee and Charlie wait in the "green room" behind the stage as a large group of people wearing VIP passes enter the room. Screaming girls, and even _fan boys_—how cute.

"Charlie! Oh my gosh, can you please sign my shirt?" one girl, probably fifteen or sixteen asks. She and her friends bounce on the heels of their feet, shy to ask someone like Charlie such a question, but excited for the possibility of him saying yes.

He smiles at the girl and pulls the sharpie marker from his back pocket—his recent rise to fame taught him to prepare well—and signs her shirt, and even a couple of phone cases and notebooks for the other girls.

Kadee does the same for the boys, even throwing in some hugs, and it's a pretty fun twenty minutes before Kadee says, "Would you guys like to meet Gravity 5? They killed it tonight opening for us!"

The fans agree, and think it'd be cool to meet the band.

Kadee has one of the security guards get Gravity 5, and surprised as the all are, they're excited to go meet some of Kadee's [and Charlie's] fans.

"I'll be right back," Charlie says to Kadee, placing a quick kiss to her cheek and running off. She doesn't ask where he's going.

When Gravity 5 enter the green room, Kadee introduces them to the fans. "Guys, this is Kacey Simon, and her band Gravity 5. That's Stevie, that's Nelson, that's Kevin, and that's—Charlie!" Kadee laughs, rolling her eyes. "Nice joke, come on."

Zander raises his eyebrows, confused. "Uh. . . I'm not Charlie? My name is Zander. . ."

"Cute, Charlie, but the joke's over now," Kadee says, not realizing that he's joking.

"Wait. . . you think he's Charlie?" Stevie asks, cocking her head to the side slightly. Kadee explains that it's just Charlie playing a joke on them, but Stevie replies, "No. . .? This is Zander. He created the band. I've known him for almost a year now. . ."

Now it's Kadee's turn to look surprised. "Uh. . ." she looks to the security guards. "I think that concludes the meet-and-greet," she says with a nervous laugh. The guards nod and escort the fans out of the green room so that they can go home.

Kadee turns to Gravity 5. "So, if you're not Charlie," she says to Zander, "Then. . . where is Charlie and why do you look and sound like him?"

"That's just freaky," Zander says.

"Come to think of it," Stevie speaks up, "I ran into 'Charlie' earlier. . . I thought it was Zander playing a trick on me."

"Wait, so, you say this Charlie?" Kacey asks Stevie, looking to Kadee.

"This is really confusing," Kadee says with a small sigh. Gravity 5 nod in agreement.

"So. . . where is Charlie?" Kadee asks, looking around.

As she looks out the green room door, she thinks, _this should be. . . interesting_.

**A/N: Okay. . . not really liking how I ended this chapter. And I think they figure this whole Zander/Charlie thing out kind of quickly—well, they haven't really figured it out yet, but I didn't want to make it suck even more and have Charlie find out yet. . . so, just let me know what you thought? Thanks, loves! **


End file.
